


Supercorp Comic - Soulmates AU / Reigncorp Comic - Christmas in July

by FireFate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFate/pseuds/FireFate
Summary: Comics for Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash!





	Supercorp Comic - Soulmates AU / Reigncorp Comic - Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CounterfeitBravado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterfeitBravado/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your gift! I'm sorry if is not what you expected but I did it with all of my love, I really enjoyed your prompts so I did both of them, and just because I'm super gay for Lena haha

This is a short comic about Supercorp Soulmate AU

  
  
  
  


And this is the second comic about Reigncorp, Christmas in July,

  
  



End file.
